Welcome home! Part 1
by ChocAirplane
Summary: Well, here it is, Part 1 of the sequel to I think I love you. Enjoy! And watch out for other parts coming soon to own on video and DVD. not really. they're just gonna be here, on FanFiction.
1. Welcome home! Part 1

I'm Amarie Elizabeth Stevens, Amy for short. I'm 16, and I've lived in an orphanage for as long as I can remember, but today was the day I got adopted.

Today is the first day of living with my new family, Adrienne and Cameron Stevens, a married couple of 5 years. Adrienne, or Adie for short, is a security guard at a technology building on the border of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. She is about my height, a little taller, has borderline-brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's super-sweet, and she's probably the best woman I could ask for as a foster mom.

Cameron, or Cam for short, is a part-time general practice doctor; like House minus the bad attitude and with about a quarter of the sarcasm. He likes his job, and sometimes wishes it was less stressful, but the general medical profession if stressful, except for a pharmacist, who just stands behind a counter and gives people drugs. He is probably a head or so taller than me, has dark brown hair, dull green eyes, and he's awesome. He's lenient, fun, and a great foster dad.

Anyway, the first place we went after we left the orphanage was a phone store. Yeah, I was getting a cell phone on my first day as an adoptee. We arrived, back in PA, and walked through the selection of phones. I was awestruck looking at what technology has brought upon us. I liked the phone in the corner, and I tugged at my foster-parents' sleeves.

"I like that one in the corner," I said.

"Oh? Let's go look at it," Cam said. Adie, Cam, and I walked into the corner. The phone was perfect. It was sleek, cute, and had a ton of cool features. Internet, games, mobile IM, and sooooo much more. I may have lived in an orphanage, but I knew what to look for in a phone, not to mention I was a whiz at texting.

Cam, Adie, and I left with a new phone for me, a phone case for Cam, and a phone cover for Adie. Yeah, this is good. I'm already spoiled!

We drove the rest of the way back to my new home in relative silence. I was a little sad that I didn't have anyone to text with my brand new phone. It was okay, though. I'd be making new friends soon enough.

We arrived home, and I carried my luggage into the house. I just plopped it right inside the front door since I didn't know where any of the rooms were; not even my bedroom. Or what was going to be my bedroom.

"Amy, let me show you where your bedroom is so you can put your luggage away. Then Cam and I will give you a tour of your new home!" Adrienne said. She took my suitcase up the stairs and I followed her eagerly.

"This is your room! It's reasonable size, and your bed is all made for you. There's a nightstand next to the bed, over there, a bookshelf by the closet right here, and a dresser for everything that doesn't fit in the closet. Um, our bedroom is down the hall, and the bathroom was the room we passed at the top of the stairs. There's a linen closet right next to your room for towels and other things. Now, let's see the rest of the house!" she said.

We walked around the rest of the house, with some commentary on each room. In the meantime, Cam had made us all some sandwiches. We sat down on the couch and ate up. We ended the day with some family time, a board game. I was feeling good about this family. And I had school tomorrow. The possibilities for boys were endless...


	2. Welcome home! Part 2

Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock sounded: 6 am. Groan...

It was my first day of school, and I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to make tons of new friends, make good impressions on my teachers, and maybe meet a cute boy or two.

But yet I still lay in bed, reluctant to get out because it was so early. Adrienne came in to wake me up about 5 minutes later.

"Amy? It's time to get up. First day of school!" she said quietly. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on, Amy, don't make this harder than it has to be," she said, her voice more serious.

I rolled back over, groaned once more, and sat up. Adrienne turned on the light. I wasn't ready for it, so I was blinded and used the nearest pillow to cover my eyes.

"Get used to it, Amy," Adrienne said. "You'll be doing this for many years to come. If you think this is bad, wait till you get to college. You'll be pulling all-nighters to write essays." I groaned for the fourth time, and then got out of bed, half-squinting at the bright light.

"Yay," I mumbled as I ambled to the bathroom. I turned on the light in the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Holy crap, I could pass for Frankenstein's wife! I used the bathroom, went back to my room, and looked at my forlorn sheets. It would make Adrienne happy if I made the bed, and I was used to it from the orphanage, so I just took a few seconds to pull up the sheets and fluff up the pillows.

I walked over to my desk where I had laid out my clothes for today. I was going to wear a pink blouse with a white cami underneath, a white denim skirt while I could still get away with it, and some tan sandals, some of the few pleasures of having a foster mother who is the same size as you.

I pulled the cami over my head, buttoned the blouse, pulled up the skirt, and shoved my feet into my sandals. I then opened the top drawer of the desk to find it neatly arranged with beauty products. I took out the hairbrush, mascara, and perfume, and opened the huge box of makeup next to me. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail, and applied eye shadow, mascara, and a teeny bit of blush. I then sprayed a few clouds of strawberry perfume and walked through. Taking a deep breath, I put everything away, turned out the light, and headed downstairs.

Adrienne had already made me a breakfast of toast and a scrambled egg with a full glass of orange juice. I was happily munching on my toast when Adrienne sat down next to me with a bagel in a paper towel. She took a bite and swallowed before alerting me of my transportation.

"Cam can take you to school this morning, I just woke him up, but tomorrow you'll have to take the bus. We'll let you know if either of us can take you to school. If you want us to, don't hesitate to ask," she said. I smiled and took a sip of OJ.

"Going to work?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast. Adrienne nodded.

"Yep. I'll see you later on tonight. I'm working overtime. Cam should be home shortly after you, though. Oh, and the garage code is 2115. So you can get in the house if one of us isn't here. I'd prefer if you kept your phone off during the school day just because I don't want you getting into trouble. Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late! Bye, Amy! Have a good day!" she explained before rushing out the door.

"You too!" I called through a mouthful of eggs. I looked at the time and ate a little faster when I noticed I had to be at school in 20 minutes. I put my plate in the sink, and brushed my teeth. I went upstairs to find Cam pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to see me in the doorway. I nodded. "Then let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I arrived at school about 5 minutes before everyone had to be in class. That didn't give me much time to get anything done, but I'd work with it. I said goodbye to Cam and headed inside. The office was right inside the doors, so I just went in. There was a fat lady dressed in blue behind the desk, and another one dressed in gray behind her.

"How can I help you, hon?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, hi, I'm new here, so..." I trailed off. She smiled.

"Oh, you must be Amarie Stevens! What a beautiful name!" she squealed, smiling wide. I smiled too, and she handed me my schedule and a map.

"Thanks," I said, taking the papers.

"You should be getting a buddy to help ease you into the school, but I don't know where he is," the fat lady said, looking around outside the office. He? This is getting good already. I hope he's cute.

A boy entered the office. He was probably my age, maybe a year older, and he was significantly taller than me, not to mention really cute! He had long, jet-black hair, snake bites, and a small, black gage in his left ear. He was wearing a gray tee, a black hoodie, and skinny jeans with pale gray sneakers.

"Hi," I said, waving to him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Will. Are you Amarie?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you my buddy?" I asked, a slight hint of humor in the word 'buddy'. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but can you not use 'buddy'? How about...helper or something?" he asked, irritated. I just nodded. The fat lady finally noticed him.

"Oh, Will, there you are! Have you met Amarie? You'll be showing her around the school for the next 2 weeks," she said. I couldn't help but smile. 2 weeks?! This is awesome!!

"Yeah, we've met. Shouldn't we be getting to class?" he asked.

"Yes, you should. Let me give you and Amarie a pass. Honey, your locker number and combination are on your schedule. Will, could you show her where her locker is before you go to class?" the fat lady asked. Will just nodded and led me out of the office.

"She's just a freak...don't mind her," he said once we were out of earshot. I laughed.

"So are you a senior?" I asked. Will shook his head.

"Nope, junior. I've just been here for sophomore year, too, so I know this place pretty well. You a junior too?" he asked, looking down at me. Ha, looking down. I was shorter than him.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Sweet," he said, smiling. I smiled too. Damn, he was really cute! It was going to be hard to pay attention if he was in any of my classes...

He walked me to my locker, and taught me how to do a combination. I think we both blushed when his hand guided mine in the turns of the knob, but I don't know. I just know that I was thankful to not be facing him because he'd be able to see my huge blush!

I put my backpack in my locker, and Will led me to my first class, Spanish. We had it together, so he put his books down on the desk next to mine. I didn't notice the basket under the desk for books, so I was a little confused on where to put them.

"They go under the desk," Will said, watching my confused face with obvious amusement. "Why don't you know this?"

"I just got adopted yesterday. I was never told all the obscure details of life," I retorted, a little annoyed.

"Listen up, class. We have a new student with us, and her name is Amarie Stevens. Stand up, Miss Stevens," the teacher said, a yardstick in his hand. He was old, and all the hair from his head must have migrated to his face because he had all the hair there. His name was written on the board, probably just for me, and it said 'Dr. Hazerd'. Ooh, a doctor. This will not be fun, I can already tell.

I suffered through Spanish with Will, and he led me to my next class, PreCalc. He was in Calculus right next door, and he said he'd meet me when class was over. I nodded and walked into the classroom, an alien to whatever was going on.

I sat down in front of a brown-haired girl who introduced herself as Brianne, and next to me was a boy named Derek. I smiled, and saw the teacher draw some sort of shape on the chalkboard.

"It's a state," he said, and unwrinkled a paper in front of him. Someone raised their hand with an answer, but they got it wrong, then Brianne gave him the right answer, Wisconsin. I looked at her with a questioning look, and she explained that Mr. Quint did stuff like this for bonus points and chances at no homework. I smiled, sat back, and knew I was going to like this class.

I met Will outside the classroom, and he took me to homeroom, where we just basically chill for 10 minutes or watch a promo for some event that's coming up. We talked a little bit about the other teachers I had, and supposedly, my Chemistry teacher was supposed to be really awesome.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and my Chemistry teacher is really awesome, Mr. Saterdae, or just Mr. S for short. I have some jerks in that class, though, but I think its awesomeness can make up for that.

I had to ride the bus home since neither Cam nor Adrienne could take me home, but at least Will was on the bus with me. He gave me his number, and I gave him mine in case I needed anything else or just wanted to talk or whatever, he doesn't bite. I laughed, and walked me home. I opened the garage with the code Adrienne gave me, and said goodbye to Will.

I walked in, plopped me and my stuff down, and squealed. This was going to be a great school year.


	3. Welcome home! Part 3

I was home alone for about an hour when the doorbell rang in the middle of my Spanish homework. I put it down on the couch next to me and went to go answer the door. I looked through the window and saw Will standing there. What did he want?

I opened the door, and Will is standing there with a cute smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"Hi," I said. "What are you doing here?" Will shuffled his feet.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today," he said, looking me straight in the eye. He had confidence, I'll give him that.

"I just started my homework," I replied.

"Just now? You've been home for an hour," Will remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was talking on the phone with my foster mom forever. She wanted to know every detail of my first day of school," I said, rolling my eyes. Will smiled.

"Did you tell her about me?" he asked, raising his other eyebrow.

"Yeah, she made me. I avoided it at first, but she has this way of worming things out of people," I answered, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Why did you avoid talking about me? Am I not an important detail?" Will asked, smiling and cocking his head slightly. I smiled.

"I just didn't want to. You're kinda of a more personal aspect of the day," I answered, looking down at my feet. Will smiled a little wider.

"So, can I come in?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Um, yeah, sure. I think my foster dad will be home soon, though. My foster mom said he just was out school shopping for me since he has the day off," I said, opening te door wider for Will to come in.

I closed the door behind him and went to go sit down on the couch. I moved my textbook to the table, along with all my other school materials, and we sat down on the couch in silence. Will was the first to speak.

"So, you like Central High so far?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, it's cool. I don't really know what else to describe it as since I've never been to a real school..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a little hard. It's pretty big, so that map will come in handy when I'm not around to show you where everything is," Will remarked. I smiled and nodded. There was silence again. This time, I was the first to speak.

"So, did you have any homework? Or did you do it before you came over?" Will chuckled, looked out the window, and looked back at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it. I almost never do. Yet I still get good grades. I don't know what it is, maybe my teachers just like me," he answered.

"Almost never?"

"I only do it when my mom is home, so she thinks that I'm still the good little schoolboy I used to be in grade school." I nodded, and a little chuckle escaped. Will gave me a questioning look.

"I find it hard to believe that you were the good little schoolboy. Doesn't matter if it was grade school or not, I still find it hard to believe," I answered, smiling. Will smiled, too, and looked out the window. I happened to look down at my hand and see Will's hand was holding mine. I was surprised, and intrigued, but I guess Will noticed my look, because he withdrew his hand and looked at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I just can't keep track of my hands these days." I laughed a little and took my hand back, smiling as I thought of Will's stary hand enveloping mine.

"It's okay," I whispered, wondering if I was even audible anymore. Will must've heard me in the silence because he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You're alright with it?" Will just short of mouthed. I just nodded, and his hand returned to envelop mine again. I snuggled into him, and the hand that was holding mine let go to snake around my back and rest on my shoulders. His other hand took the place of his first, and our fingers intertwined. I was happy, and totally forgot about the first-day-of-school stuff I had to do.

Of course, Cameron walks in the door and sees me and Will together, and all but freaks out.

"Amy! What are you doing!" he yells, scaring both me and Will.

"Oh, um, hi Cam! This is Will, and he's my buddy. He's been showing me around school and stuff. He just came over to help me with my homework," I stuttered, quickly grabbing my Spanish textbook and putting it on my lap. Cam just eyed me with suspicion, and continued on throughout the house.

"Is that your foster dad?" Will whispered. I nodded, and actually continued my Spanish homework. Will helped me with all of my homework, and even stayed for dinner. His mom didn't care where he was, as long as she knew.

Adrienne was just ecstatic to meet Will, and she fawned over him. I almost had to pull her away from him to get him for myself. Will was totally chill throughout it all, though, which was really awesome of him. It made me like him even more. Oh, crap, was I already crushing on Will?? I only met him today!! Oh, man, this was moving really fast!

Will went home after dinner. He kissed my hand before he left, and I stared after him as he left. He looked back at me and smiled before picking up the pace and walking home. I wondered where he lived if he could walk here...

Adie ended the night with gossip about Will, and when I wouldn't tell her, she went to Cam to get all the details since he arrived home first. Even as an adult, the gossip aspect of women never changes, I guess.

As I laid down in bed, my phone vibrated with a new text message. I looked at the display and smiled. It was Will, but what did he want at this hour? I-we-had school tomorrow, and I had to get my sleep! Either way, I opened my phone and read the message.

'Can u sneak out?' I pondered for a second, then tiptoed up to my door and opened it a crack. The light was out in Adie and Cam's room, and I heard snores from Cam. They were asleep. 'Yeah, i just have to put something on', I replied. I pulled on the jeans I had just taken off, put on a bra under my nightshirt, and pulled a sweatshirt over it. My phone vibrated again with Will's response.

'Cool. Climb out the window, i'm standing below.' I smiled and opened my window. It was pouring down rain, so I pulled my hood over my head. I saw Will standing below, soaking wet and looking up at me. I shoved my phone in my sweatshirt pocket, and stood on the roof outside my window.

"Close the window so nothing gets wet," Will called up to me. I smiled.

"How am I getting down again?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Jump. I'll catch you. You trust me, don't you?"

"Not yet. I just met you today. I've never heard of trust forming in less than a day," I answered.

"Well come on. Just jump. I was going to meet some friends and bring you along, but you're going to make me late," Will said, holding out his arms.

"Fine, fine." I jumped, and Will did catch me. I liked being in his arms, but he put me down and took me hand.

"Come on. Don't let go," Will said, pulling me through the rain. I smiled as we ran, free, through the rain.


	4. Welcome home! Part 4

Beep! Beep!

My alarm woke me up again, 6 o'clock as always. But today had a different feel...like something good was going to happen. Of course, then the paranoid side of me took over and said no, today's gonna suck. It's called I ignore you.

I got out of bed and went through my whole morning routine until I was stuck at what to wear. I kinda wanted to impress Will today, be a little different. I hadn't seen him for a few days, he was probably skipping, and I had been using my map to find my way around although I should probably have that figured out by now. Will was right, the map was helpful.

I ended picking out a black blouse with pale blue jeans, and put a black cami underneath the blouse. Mind you, it was slightly revealing, but I liked it that way. I wore a silver necklace I had gotten for my 16th birthday to attract attention.

I teased my hair into crinkles, and slipped my feet into some black flats. I looked in the mirror at a final glance, and I looked just a bit slutty. I hoped Adrienne and Cam wouldn't notice...

I skitted down the stairs, shoved my phone in my pocket, and headed to the kitchen where some oatmeal was sitting, steaming, in a bowl with the spoon beside it. Yum, apples and cinnamon. I ate quickly, as I was running out of time to catch the bus, and burnt my tongue a little bit. The cool mint of the toothpaste and cold water helped soothe it, but only temporarily. I chewed on some mint gum for longer-lasting relief.

I sat with Will on the bus, as usual, and we talked about the strange conversation we had last night. Will and I have had this ongoing flirtation for a couple weeks now, and I was wondering if he was ever going to ask me out. We were silent for a moment as the younger kids got off the bus, and Will took my hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back with a twinkle in his eyes. I could see something different in him, but I wasn't sure what it was.

He walked me to Spanish, sat next to me, and even helped me out with the concept we were learning. Then, in the middle of our note-taking, a little piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Will, who mouthed, 'Open it.' I did...

...and smiled. Homecoming was coming up soon, next week, and ticket sales were dwindling down. Will said he wasn't going, but by the tone of his voice I knew he was. I had asked him who he was going with, and he said friends. That wasn't the case anymore. We were going together, now.

His note read, 'Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?' It made me smile because this was the closest thing I was gonna get to date with Will, and I accepted. 'Yes, definitely', I wrote back, and put the piece of paper back on his desk when Dr. Hazerd wasn't looking. Will looked at me, smiled, and took my hand for the few seconds we had before we moved on to our other things. I smiled, and packed up my books in preparation for switching classes.

Will took me aside before we parted ways for our classes. "I'm going to James' after-party after homecoming. Can you come?" He was holding both my hands in his. I thought for a moment.

"I'll ask my parents. They're pretty finicky about me going to parties. They barely let me go to homecoming," I answered, twirling my finger around a strand of hair.

"Okay. Text me, okay?"

"Yeah. See you after class!" I said, and we hugged before getting into class just before the bell rang for class to start. Brianne, not really one for gossip, couldn't help but ask about Will, since he's a well-known name in school.

"Are you and Will going out?" she asked. I turned around after putting my books under my desk.

"No, we're just good friends. He is taking me to homecoming, though, and maybe an after-party," I answered. Brianne just smiled a knowing smile. I looked over at Derek. He gave me a disapproving look.

"What? Did I say something?" I asked. He stared at me for a second before answering.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you to homecoming, but it sounds like it's too late," he said, opening his book to start today's note-taking. I felt bad all class, and couldn't bear to look at Derek.

Will and I met up after class, and he noticed the sad look on my face.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, kinda. You know Derek Johnston?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Well, I just figured out he was going to ask me to homecoming." Will's face dropped all emotion. Was he jealous?

"Oh. What did you say?"

"He overheard me saying to my friend Brianne that we're going together. Then he got pissed, and I asked him what was wrong. That's when he told me," I explained. Will gave me a sideways hug and kept me smushed up to his shoulder as we walked into homeroom. That gave everyone the wrong impression. I could feel all the eyes on my back as we turned to take our seats.

"Well, he should've asked you earlier. Then maybe he wouldn't be so pissed that you're going with someone." Will lowered his voice. "And don't mind them. They're just jealous that they're not you." That made me smile.

"Guess it doesn't help that it was you. With regards to the whole Derek situation," I remarked. Will didn't flinch.

"Yeah, that would have some effect, too. I'm pretty well-known here," he answered.

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Will looked at me.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe tonight, if I can come over," he said. I just nodded and gathered my books for 3rd block as the bell rang. I stopped at my locker and threw an extra book in there. Will took my lunch out from the top compartment and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said. Will just smiled and hugged me to him again, sideways, all the way to my 3rd block. We parted ways again, not to see each other till we got on the bus to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Like every other day, Will walked me home. He usually kisses my hand before he leaves, but today he kissed my cheek, making me blush. Will just smiled before starting to walk home. I jiggled the doorknob; the door was locked. And I didn't have a key. Crap.

"Will!" I called after him. He stopped as I ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm locked out. Can I come over and stay with you until one of my parents gets home?" Will took my hand.

"Sure," he said, starting to walk again.

"You mom won't mind?" I asked, looking up at him, his face in shadow from the sun behind him.

"Nope. She doesn't care who I bring over, as long as she can meet them," he answered. I just smiled, swung our hands, and we continued on our way to Will's house. I hope Cam and Adie don't get mad...


	5. Welcome home! Part 5a

"Oh hi!" a woman with huge fake boobs and over-indulged collagen-filled lips said as Will and I entered his kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. Amy, this is my mom," Will introduced.

"Call me Hope," she said. I smiled, and Will sensed the awkwardness, so he put his arm around my waist and hugged me to him.

"I'm Amy. Well, it's actually Amarie," I said, adding the last part hastily.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Hope said, clapping her hands together.

"I know. Come on, Amy. Oh, Mom, I hope you don't mind. Amy's locked out, and nobody's home," Will explained.

"Of course, honey! You know any of your friends are welcome anytime!" she answered.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on, Amy, we'll go up to my room," Will said, the arm that was around my waist now holding my hand. I was whisked away up the stairs to Will's room.

"This room is nice," I said as we walked in. Will plopped down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

"Thanks," he said absent-mindedly. I just looked around, not sure what I should be doing. "You can come lay down with me, you know."

"Okay," I said, relaxing, and walking over to where Will lay on the bed. I laid down with him, and he took my hand, leaving the other hand behind his head.

"Won't your parents be worried where you are?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably call them," I said, taking out my phone. I dialed my mom first; if she didn't answer, I'd call my dad and tell him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, it's me," I said.

"Oh, hi, honey! Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that I got locked out of the house, so I'm at Will's house," I said.

"Will?" she asked.

"Yeah, the boy you and dad met the other day at home," I said.

"Oh yeah, Will. That's fine, honey. What time will you be home?"

"Um...I don't know," I said.

"Well, just be home before 10," my mom said.

"Mom, it's Friday! And homecoming's tonight! By the way, I wanted to know if I could go to an after party with Will," I complained.

"Okay, that's fine. You have fun, Amy."

"Okay, thanks, Mom!"

"Bye, honey," she said.

"Bye, Mom!"

"So that's that?" Will asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Cool," he said, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

"I'm excited," I said.

"For homecoming?" Will asked.

"And the after party," I said. Will smiled and looked at me. We made eye contact, but it was unlike never before. We made a connection that we had never made before. Will rolled onto his side, never breaking contact and never letting go of my hand. He took me closer to him, our bodies touching.

"I'm excited, too," he said, his voice lowered. I smiled slightly.

Will pulled me in even closer, our bodies now intertwined, and our faces inches from each other, noses practically touching.

"Will..." I couldn't find words.

He put a finger to my lips. "Shh. Amy, I've always you were really cute, but I was afraid you wouldn't go for a guy like me," he started. I laughed.

"That's crazy. Any girl would be lucky to have you," I said. Will smiled, but didn't answer. At least not verbally.

Instead, he kissed me. It was the most romantic and passionate kiss I have ever experienced. I couldn't believe that Will was this good. Perhaps this is why Will is so well-known in school...

After we pulled apart, we stayed intertwined until Will drove me home to get my clothes ready for homecoming. I was super excited.


	6. Welcome home! Part 5b

The music was booming, the food was great, and Will was super sweet. I was having a rocking time, and Will and I were inseparable.

"Having fun?" he asked as we grabbed some water and food.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" I exclaimed. Will smiled wide, and he gave me a piece of pineapple on a toothpick. I took it and ate it. Will looked amazing. He was wearing a tux, actually, but he left his hair down, and changed his snakebites to silver ones instead of his usual black ones. He had black Converse on, but I didn't care of he wore dress shoes or not; he still looked cute.

I had a blue dress, all glittery, with ruffles across my stomach. It went down to about my knees, and there was a ribbon across the bottom. I had my hair up all fancy, and Will's mom even helped me with my makeup. Will thought I looked beautiful, and it made me feel even more so.

While I had tons of fun at the dance itself, I was excited for the afterparty, which Will told me was going to be even better than the dance.

The dance ended with a slow song for all the couples, and Will and I just swayed back and forth since neither of us really knew how to dance. His hands were on my waist, and my head was on his shoulder, and we were just swaying back and forth to the slow beat of the music.

"Ready to go?" Will whispered into my ear when the song ended.

"Yeah. I've been ready," I said. Will smiled and led me outside.

We waited for about 10 minutes for Will's friend James to come and find us. He had a huge group of people following him, and I assumed that those were all the people that would be attending this after party.

James told Will where to go, and then he led me to his car, a black Honda Accord. He helped me into the passenger side, and then he got into the driver's side, following the procession of cars out. He told me he was following Jack, James' brother, and we would be there shortly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The music was pulsating throughout the house, and the people were jumping around like kangaroos on crack. It was actually very enjoyable.

At some point throughout the party, Will handed me a drink, and got one for himself as well.

"Should we really be doing this?" I yelled to him over the loud music.

"Just relax. This is a party. That's what you do. I guess I can't blame you for being so tense," Will yelled back. I just smiled and Will hugged me to him.

Later on in the party, Will grabbed my hand and whisked me away from all the loud music and pushy people. He didn't tell me where we were going till we got there.

It was a quiet room, with no loud music or pushy people, just a lavish bedroom with a bathroom down the hall. "Now, this is better than all the noise downstairs, don'tcha think?" Will said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah," I said, sipping my drink as well. I had to admit, we were both a little drunk when we lay on the bed together.

"I'm gonna get sparkles everywhere," I complained, looking over my dress and sparkles it had already left on the quilt.

"They'll wash off. The boys here always wash everything after these kinds of parties," Will reassured me. That made me feel better.

Suddenly, Will kissed me. I was surprised, but let it go. We were just kissing at first, but soon it became making out. Then, Will starts asking for permission by nipping at my lower lip. I smile in my mind's eye, and refuse him entry. Will didn't like that, and asked again. I decided to be nice, and let him in. He explored my mouth with his tongue, and explored my body with his hands. My hands were in his hair, and this was getting pretty steamy.

When we broke apart, breathing heavily, and we communicated via eye contact. Will was leaning over me, his breath hitting my face at frequent intervals. Then, it started.

Will's lips crashed onto mine, and we sat up, kissing more passionately than ever. Will had taken off his jacket as soon we had gotten to the party, so I had started to unbutton his shirt. Will just kept kissing me, giving me little nips along the way.

I couldn't help but stare when I got Will's shirt off. It was undeniable, he was HOT. At this point, Will and I had broken apart again so he could undo his belt buckle. One of my dress straps had fallen off from the movement of our kissing.

Now it was time for me to shed some clothes, as I was getting sparkles all over Will's shirt and chest. I got off the bed, since it was the only way to take my dress off, and Will slid it slowly over my body, savoring the moment. I smiled, and jumped back on top of him. We were kissing so passionately, you couldn't tell where Will's face ended and mine began.

It was blissful, I don't know how else to describe it. You have to experience it for yourself to really know what I'm talking about. OHMIGOD!!!

So my night ended with me falling asleep on Will's chest, and we're both naked under a stranger's sheets. I don't think I realize what I just did...


	7. Welcome home! Part 6

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I found myself lying on Will's naked chest, and then the events of last night came rushing back to me in a tidal wave. I gasped audibly and woke Will up.

"Hey, Amy," he said sheepishly, looking at me. I looked up at him.

"Hi, Will," I said. We kissed.

"So, about last night..." he trailed off and looked away. I kept my eyes on him.

"Last night was...incredible? amazing? potentially problematic?" I said with a tone of worry. Will looked back at me.

"What will your parents think?" he asked. Wow, way to be blunt.

"They won't know," I said simply. Will just nodded and kissed my hair, laying his chin on my head.

I laid my head on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. I smiled and Will kissed my hair again.

"Oh, crap," he said. I felt him turn his body to probably look at the clock.

"What time is it?" I asked. Will found his boxers from last night and put them on, leaving me under the sheets. He threw me my undergarments and I put them on, not taking a glance at the clock that was in my plain view.

"Almost 9," Will answered. I paused in putting on my bra, but resumed. Oh, crap, my parents were going to flip.

Just then, a guy I assumed was James burst into the room.

"Will?" he asked, looking at him. Will looked at James, and they had an unspoken recognition of what had happened here last night.

"Yeah, James?" he asked.

"You and your girl gotta get out of here. My parents just called and said that they'd be home in about two hours. Everyone has to get out so I can help the maids clean this hellhole up," James said.

"Yeah, sure, man. Amy and I were about to split anyway," Will said, pulling his shirt over his chest.

"Thanks, man. How was it?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Not here. Not with her here," Will said. I smiled at his respect for me. James just nodded and closed the door on his way out.

"Thanks," I said once James left.

"It's just a formality," he said, pulling on his pants and throwing me my dress. I get showered with sparkles, and Will helps me put it on, smiling. I rolled my eyes and kissed him once he was visible and my head was free. He smiled, and put my shoes on. Once were all fully dressed and somewhat decent looking, he led me down the stairs like we were at a formal ball and we were the guests of honor.

"Later, James. Great party!" Will called as we walked out the open front door. There was a handwritten sign that read, 'Thanks for coming!' taped to the door. Will led me out of the house and into to the car.

On our way back to his house, I asked Will why he was so well-known at school. He was silent a minute before answering.

"Last year, in health class, it was a class of all boys. That's how they do it at school, they separate the health classes by sex. Anyway, we all had a really hot teacher, and it ran through all of our minds that we wanted to sleep with her from Day 1.

"Well, I did. I got to sleep with her. It's not that I don't remember how or why it happened, it's that I don't want to remember how or why it happened. I haven't talked about it until now. I guess there's something about you, Amy, that makes me feel like I can trust you," Will explained, never taking his eyes off the road. We turned onto his street.

"And I guess word got around that you were sleeping with your teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah. I almost got expelled, but it was only my sophomore year, so I guess they let me off with the excuse that I didn't know any better. Of course I did know better, I just felt like I had to prove to the class that she wasn't impossible to get into bed with," Will continued.

"Wow," I said, as we pulled into his driveway.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the floor mats, his hands tightening on the steering well.

"Your secret's safe with me," I said, placing one of my hands on top of one of his. Will looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, kissing me. I smiled.

My phone rang. It was my mom, probably wondering where I was. I answered, ready for the attack.

"AMARIE ELIZABETH STEVENS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??" my mother yelled into the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear, and even Will backed up; it was that loud.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll be home in 10 minutes. Will's taking me home," I said calmly, hoping that I could diffuse some of my calmness to my mother through my phone.

"Your father and I have some serious talking to do, Amarie," she said, calmer.

"I know, Mom. I'll be home in 10," I said, and hung up.

"Sounds like you're in trouble," Will said.

"Yeah, big time. Let's go get my stuff and you can take me home to my doom," I said solemnly, getting out of the car.

"If you say so," Will said, opening the door and leading me inside. I hope Adrienne isn't into grounding...


End file.
